Dark Savior
by darkstef15
Summary: Daniel Azeri had two huge problems. He banished and to top this off his lifemate is Mikhail's other daugther, Faith. He also saves vampires. There is only one question: Is he willing to lose everything to protect his passion or his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Daniel Rayomonize looked sadly at the mountains where he had once called home. His existence without the guide ness of Prince Mikhail, had been a complete hell. Even though it been about a hundred years since his banishment, this was his first time back. He could clearly see, from the cave that was carved into the mountain, the few Carpathian children playing in the court yard. The moon shone thought a haze of purple and streaks of red and oranges. The evening was approaching fast and in a few minutes he would have to leave because the guards patrolled the mountains. **

**But still...**

**He had memories but that was it memories. Most of the traditional Carpathian ways, he hadn't been taught. He could excel at killing vampires, has a fantastic healing power that he used way to often and his telepathic skills were to far advanced but, he still hadn't found his life mate. He knew deep within his heart that not even a life mate could take away the years of loneliness that he had become all to familiar with. **

**Daniel's stark blue eyes took one more quick glance before he turned to shape shift into a bird and fly home. He felt...uneasy. There was something abnormal here, he thought, but his judgment was faulty with the lots of humans turn Carpathians thoughts seeping into his head. he turned slightly to watch the sun set, marvel at the beauty of it colors. Unlike most Carpathians, after three hundred years of life, he hadn't once stopped seeing colors or even if they started to fade, in fact oddly enough the had became vivid, brighter and much more jaw dropping. **

**Despite his grim state of mind, he wasn't going o leave here again with unhappy thought. This was where his mother die. the least he could do was try to remember how amazing she was. His head drooped, **_**they let her die**_**, he told himself angrily, **_**it wasn't my fault. **_

_**Who was I kidding? Of course it was my fault, if only I was stronger**_**, he thought sadly with a pain that tore at his heart, opening up a deep scar that he had tried to cover up without much success. **

"**Do all Carpathians looked this vulnerable when the are idly playing with their memories?" a voice hissed from behind him. He whirled around to see standing two inches away fro his previous spot, a vampire with the pure gleam of blood lust in his eyes. His eyes were crimson red and his breath smelled like sulfur. His hands looked like claws that looked sharp enough to slice though rock.**

**Silently Daniel cursed himself for letting the vampire get this close to him in the first place. Usually Vampires, Daniel knew, never came this close to a Carpathian, this only brought the promise of an ambush. He put himself in a fight stance before a good solid comeback came, "At least I have memories to idly play around with." He kept his hands now curled into tight fist to the side of him while he focused on the rocks above them.**

"**You aren't one of them?" the vampire asked formally pointing a claw at the house below them. The vampire summon a quick light strike that to his surprise Daniel just side stepped out of the way.**

"**No, I'm not," Daniel said with rancor at the vampire who in about two seconds was going to be under a pile of sharp rocks.**

"**You are a Carpathian. That can't be. Mikhail has never toss aside a Carpathian before, "the vampire muttered in a completely astonished look. **

**Those who hit him like a slap in the face. He wasn't just toss aside, but more like kicked to the curb by every Carpathian including his sister. Daniel sensed another vampire's presence in the cave. Had they come to capture unsuspecting Carpathian children? Or are they here to kill the prince? "Why are you here?" He asked suddenly fleeting aware of how unguarded the mountains were. **

"**My master commands it, For we are hungry," he answered looking at Daniel, he eyes going up and down. "I wonder, why did Mikhail banished you instead of ending you life?" The vampire raked a hand though his wind-blown hair before his gaze fasten to the side of him. **

**Daniel notice his gaze and couldn't help noticing, could resist the temptation of following it. The evening breezes ruffled his midnight black hair in a upward spiral before he wretched his sapphire eyes away from him. "I don't know." he muttered moving closer to the entrance that had become his rash exit. **

**His animal instincts took over as his picked up the scent of another vampire. He spun of his heel to find himself face to face, or in his case face to side, of a vampire army. He stared stunned as they obliterated the side of a house. He whirled around to see a smile of complete triumph in the vampire cold hearted grin. **

"**You shouldn't care, Carpathian. I read you thoughts, Daniel. They betrayed you," he hypnotically as move closer to him. **

"**They did betray me," Daniel affirmed swaying to a side, just like snake at a charmers mercy, his blue eyes had gone completely blank to him. Every last shred of control was cut lose away form him, the only thing that mattered was him **_**surrendering to him, becoming his servant for eternity**_**, and him a master to a Carpathian who possessed a handful of amazing power. **

_**The only thing that ever matter, Daniel, is finding hope where there is none. Is finding faith when the world is against you. A great Carpathian, dear son, can withstand anything. However only you can ever deicide whether that matters to you.**_

**Where had that thought come from? Daniel didn't care right now as he slammed a fist into the vampire's side causing the trance to be uplifted like a veil in the breezing nighttime sky. His summon the wind the slam the vampire against the cold stone wall. **

**He felt a chill as a hand shot form behind him causing him to be thrown against the cave wall. The rough walls pricked his back. He glanced up to see the other vampire, the one who had tried to make him dinner, next the master one. **

"**Forgive me master, " the vampire who had tried to make him imprisoned, cried on his knees, "I tired to get him but he attacked…"**

"**Excuses?" the master vampire asked with an eyebrow raised, "I should rip out your heart for failing me once again, however you did provide a distraction to this tainted Carpathian." He reached out and touched the vampire's shoulder, "You better not fail me again." He shove him out as he turned his attention back toward the Carpathian who was now standing up.**

**In the setting sun, his stark blue eyes held a promise of no mercy. His jet black hair was covered with a light sheen that came from water. He looked a lot like Daniel. Almost a splitting image. The master vampire smiled at his victory before turning his attention back the matter at hand. "Do you feel guilty?"**

**Daniel, for the longest time didn't say anything. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, that master vampire looked a lot like his father. The master vampire turned so for the first time Daniel saw his whole face. There was a long scar that trailed down the side of his cheek. Only now his heart was plummeting to it darkest set of pain yet. He stared at the master vampire who had a energy sphere build up.**

**In a sad way it made sense, where that thought had come from. That was his father memory. How could he turn against his own kind? Or just like him, did they turn on him? He manage to find a spot in him that blame his father. It was his enemies that had killed his mother, and wrecked his life. Despite all that he was in a state of shock. His father never loved him. If he did would he had protecting him when they had came? **

_**For a Carpathian you think like a vampire. Is it because of your childhood or is it something more recent? Like a life mate? **_**The master vampire had only been in here for at least two minutes at the most and he already knew things about him. **

_**What do you mean? **_**He was confused. How could he think like a vampire, when he was always saving people especially Carpathians?**

_**Your emotions are strong. They flow out and around you. I'm a master vampire, Danny, I sense things you'll normally miss. Interesting though, you haven't found a lifemate yet your emotions are stronger than a new born child's? **_

**Daniel let out a breath, it came out as a hiss between his clench teeth. It was rare for a Carpathian not lose his or her emotions but not impossible. However how could he only think of only ripping out this master vampire's heart when he was telling him he could still feel how hurt someone is? **

_**You were always a dark child, Danny. You as pure as the light that dazzle from the morning sun but you heart is a pitch black as the midnight hours of the night. Look around you, Daniel, the one time you come back this place falls apart. You bring destruction. Mikhail was right to banish you.**_

"**Father?" Daniel asked in a soft voice. He could only stare at the vampire's cruel smile. His emotionless blue eyes that he had inherited. The last thought that had brought the vampire's smile, hurt him so badly that he could even think straight for a couple of moments.**

"**Good night, Daniel," his father told him as he was blasted back against the wall and fell into a sea of black stars. **


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel awoke slowly from being hit and the trance the master vampire had commanded while he floated somewhere between reality and his dreams. He wondered why the vampire hadn't killed him yet. Or even kill him at all. He couldn't become a servant to them because he was banished after all. He was complete useless to them if they wanted information on what Mikhail was planning.

The bindings didn't give him any additional room to move. Basically how they tied him up is how he was now. He gulped down a breath of air for a calming effect on his frazzled nerves. He need to keep his mind clear to even think of a way out of this situation.

_Did you sleep well Danny? _

His father had a twisted smile somewhere between concern and victory. his father walked over with a disgusted look on his face.

_It's a simple question, Danny. And besides you are in no position to defy me once again._

Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling refusing to even acknowledge what he was saying. He was a Carpathian after all, even though he was banished he still was a vampire hunter. _I will always defy you father, if there is a way, I will find it. _He looked past him to the door then to the window. Why did he have to tempt his soul with a freedom that was just our of reach, was it a way to punish him? It was working.

_I'm not punishing you, son. I'm simply trying to talk some sense into you. _The vampire glared at his son. How dare he accuse him of trying to hurt him! Maybe he has change his ways in an effort to uplift his banishment. He looked from his son to the girl who was curled up in the corner. She was a lousy excuse you a Carpathian, he thought grimly, this was the future of the Carpathians? There was nothing to look forward too.

_Does this make sense to you? _Daniel glanced over at the woman cowering in the far corner off the room. Great, now I have to bust her out too because I would feel to guilty to just leave her to any vampire's mercy. _Besides why didn't you kill me? You always lectured me on opportunity, why didn't you finish me off while I was out cold?_

_I do not have a choice. My master commanded me leave you alive. _His father glared at him with a retaliation that would have made any sane man shut up…or even a Carpathian who knew they were over there heads.

_I would love to meet him. Can you pencil me in for an appointment?_ Daniel choose humor just to irritate his father so that he would attack and then his master vampire would take him out and then it is just one less vampire to bother them.

"You think this is funny? Daniel you tied to a freaking wall and you're cracking jokes? How is it that you're still alive?" his hissed at him, his fangs popping out and then he look like a demon ready to strike. Of course, he expected that the little master vampire dude who was controlling his father would do something as he was slammed against the wall, away from his prize.

The woman who was huddled in the far corner of the room, made a sound, a little whimper of complete terror as his father slump to the floor in a heap like discarded trash. Her midnight back eyes looked wary and afraid. Her blue black hair that tumbled down in curls and gone off in all directions. He felt something for her. He knew fully well what a vampire could do.

_Do not tempt any more of my vampires or else I will end your existence in the most painful manner possible._

_Daniel blinked a couple times after the leader vampire had contacted him. His head hurt, not just from being hit form behind but from all that telepathy with them. His lungs labored to gave him air and there was no way he would even see the ground for a couple days. His emotions were all over the place right now. He need to rest and organize his thoughts._

"_Why did you make them angrier?" At barely opened his eyes but when he figured that the woman was talking to him he turn in the direction of her voice._

"_What do you mean?" He asked puzzled by her reaction. He expected hysteria and terror, lots of terror and some confusion but she was picking a fight with him._

"_I mean, you just thrown one of the master vampires backwards into the wall and I'm pretty sure that you two were talking telepathically. Don't you realize that that will only anger the unit leader even more?" she pointed out, sweeping her tumbling curls over her shoulder in an attempt to look brave. She was gnawing at her bottom lip bring his attention the her mouth. Oh god, he thought sadly, not only am I trapped by vampires but I have to be trapped with a sexy lady._

"_Well sometimes you have to take chances. At least I rid of one of them," he retorted with a slight roll of his eyes. He was hungry now his body was reacting to this woman who he had no idea who the hell she was. "We shouldn't be arguing right now."_

"_Are you thinking of formulating a plan?" she hissed, her dark eyes stormy, "I don't even know you the heck you are."_

"_I'm not complaining," he said closing his eyes for the second time. "I'm trying to help the both of us here."_

"_Well maybe I don't want your help," she stated firmly before turning away. _

_He caught the trace of fear in her bitter whiplash of a comeback. Now she was angry with him. He felt bad but he need some rest. Then he would face her and whoever controlled his father._


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel heard footsteps. He quickly glanced over to see the girl asleep in the corner. Okay, he thought, it's time to see what the vampires want with you. The footsteps were loud and seem as if they drag on the tile floor. He cleared his mind and build a strong mind block to keep any one out of his thoughts.

The door, the same hard oak one that he had been staring at for two days swung wide open as a vampire stepped forward.

He should've known who would this master vampire been. There were signs. The first one being, taking complete control of his father, being able to find him and last but not least kept him alive though all this. There was only one vampire that had taken interest in him over the years. Only vampire that rather enslave a Carpathian than end their life.

He knew all this because at one point in his life, he was one of them. He knew what they did and how they did it even why they did it. Accepted what they did and even participated in their plans.

The vampire at the door was Lance. Lance Frizteld. He was a pretty tall fellow. His dark black eyes were a bright scarlet color and his eye were over bright as if he was just fed. He was the type who never took orders and always had his way.

"I take that you are enjoying my accommodations, correct?" he asked with a faint grin on his mouth.

"Well, if you asked me I could do without being a strapped down to a freaking rock slab," Daniel smiled with him. Despite all they had done together, he could still see a faint light of good from his tortured soul.

"So don't you miss me? Miss the unit? You were one hell of a vampire. That damned guardian had to kidnap you. Now do you see why we want to destroy them? They think what we do is bad. Do you think that?" Lance frowned his over bright red eyes going back to there normal black eyes which tons of hurt.

"I don't agree with some of it. I kind of miss you guys but hey I found my mom and my brother, so I'm kind of grateful for him taking me," Daniel replied keeping his blue eyes locked on the windows. He could hope that Jason would track him down.

"What kind of moron did he turn you into? Do you not see -"

"I saw what a blind bastards they are. I didn't go back to them when he let me go. I couldn't take a vampires life after going though what I went though. It was just a easy way to escape the cold burdens of our race," Daniel hissed though his clenched teeth, he blue eyes sweeping over the vampires facial features.

"But he still turned you back into a killer," Lance pointed out with a mocking smile, "Whether that be a Carpathian one or a vampire one."

"But Lance we both were raised to kill," Daniel said sadly. he looked down at piece of ground he could see. "Why do you want me back all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't a sudden desire, Daniel. I wanted you to find where you belong. Look at how screwed up you life is right now. You destiny Danny, is to be one of us," Lance said with finality. His dark black eyes narrowed on him, "You must admit that it's been hell for the last couple of years."

"It's always been hell," Daniel retorted grimly. He knew why he turned vamp in the past. It was because he didn't belong anywhere. In his family's eyes he was a failure to them. A complete failure.

The vampire turned suddenly into the direction of the girl. The girl had made a sound that cut though the sound of the thick silence. Her dark ebony curls were on her left side. She looked lost, confused and vulnerable. Damn it all to hell but that what's made him wanted to protect her. Her eyes snapped open as if he commanded her to.

"Leave her alone Lance," Daniel mange to say. He breath was caught in his throat because of his fear.

Lance swung his scattered focused gaze towards him with the intent of killing him for interfering with his plans. It was for a few seconds Lance started his way but stopped abruptly as if an invisible wall stood between him and the Carpathian. It was an invisible wall. Of memories. The memory of Daniel singing while playing piano or the countless times he saved him from his death. Even going against Mikhail to save his life. With a roar of anger his stalked out of the room slamming the oak door behind him.

Daniel almost passed out from the sheer effort and energy to move Lance so that neither of them would get hurt. He sunk back into the slab, drained of everything.

"What did you do to him?" she asked using false bravado as she swept her hair over her shoulder. "First that other guy was blown backwards then you like made that vampire leave the room. Who ARE you?"

"My name is Daniel," He muttered half asleep and awake. E was to tried to see the effect that had on her.

"Oh my god. You that one dude that tried to kill my father?! Oh my god," she pulled her knees closer to her chest, curling into a little ball. "No wonder you act they way you do."

"What way is that?" Daniel asked wincing from the hurt in her words.

"A complete moron. Idiot! Bastard!" she yelled at him. She pressed herself into a tighter ball.

"How can you call me that and you can't find you tongue when a vampire walks in?" he questioned with a faint smile on his upturn mouth. He liked arguing with her.

She fell silent. She couldn't possibly come back after that comment. The truth was she was afraid of them and the only thing that kept her from flipping out now was her hatred for him.

"You could at least tell me your name," he pressed on with amused look on his face.

"Faith," she supplied quickly, "Now leave me alone."

Daniel was sadder now. First Lance now she hates him. He hid the hurt in his eyes by staring out into the window.


End file.
